Technology
Experimental weaponry exists on the battlefields of Bjorl yet nothing has beaten the tried and true blade and bullet. Nothing is safe from a well-placed shot, cutting edge of shaped steel, raw explosive power of plastique. Even the scale and hide of the mighty Dragolord cannot withstand against combined anti-tank assault. Weaponry Weapons Typical melee weapons are also functional as a Focus for Dark Magic. Drago-magic does not interact well enough to justify using them in this fashion. They are fashioned of materials sufficient to survive against magical punishment as well as perform their obvious duty as a thing to kill people with. Bladed weapons, knives and swords, are the most common tool. Blunt weapons such as clubs, riot batons, hammers are not often used in modern conflict unless wielded by something with extreme strength such as a Demon Giant. Even then, non-bladed weapons may have difficulty with providing consistent results. Ordnance Lethal: * Five Bang: one flashbang effect, four bursts of shrapnel. Heavy, large, effective room clearing. * Concussion Grenade: lacks shrapnel but creates shockwaves to cause internal damage. * Stick Blast: eight-inch explosive with a non-adhesive grip, effective against light vehicles. Non-lethal: * Nine Banger: flashbang munition. * Smoke Blast: rapid particulate dispersal, fog can be different color or purposes. * EMP “Buzzer” Grenade: focused electromagnetic pulse that is effective versus equipment and especially versus Cyber individuals. Armor Armor All modern armor is made of titanium with either carbon- or nano-fiber webbing under it. It can withstand up to about an 12mm sniper round. The undersuits are designed to be fire retardant and temperature controlled for operating in extreme environments. So why carry anything with less than a 12mm round (.50 caliber round)? A 12mm round causes a lot of recoil, isn't particularly light to carry, and would make all weapons incredibly heavy. But, there are gaps in armor. A fast firing 5mm can easily squeeze past gaps with precision shooting or copious bullet spray. Tools and Equipment Display Many HUDs include FLIR, IR, Thermal, Day-Night Vision. Enhanced Imaging is a unique suite that decomposes the environment into geometry, allowing you to better see moving objects such as stealthed silhouettes. However, these suffer near total loss of function in snowstorms and sandstorms. Reasons are unknown but it is postulated that the system is overloaded by the sheer multitude of particles that need to be processed. HUDs also display a Tac-Map, showing all friendly IFF tags in an AO. Any moving figures without a friendly IFF tag are shown up at a Yellow Triangle both on the Tac-map and on your HUD. Any actively hostile IFF tags show up as red triangles with the HUD computer will try to predict the hostile's movements. This helps to cut down on Friendly Fire. Your HUD also shows vid-comms from either squadmembers, or commanders when need be. Weapon ammo is shown, A Crosshair also allowing you to see directly through the scope without needing to pop your head around a corner. You can also link with your squadmate's optics to see what they see. It will also show their status. If they are hurt, good, or dead. Also allows you to put up NAV points and for your squad to either agree or disagree, or even just to hold off on an order with a green, red or yellow dot near their name on your HUD. The HUD can also Identify equipment, letting you know what the enemy is fielding upon first glance. Vehicles Airships They are a new type of vessel, saved only for the most advanced of leaders and fighter squadrons. They act like flying air craft carriers and are typically about 400 meters long. Armed with SAMs, AA Guns and typically have a Massive Gauss Cannon (MGC) on the front. They are expensive, and rarely used due to their fuel consumption, man power requirements, and engine troubles are frequent. They are only used by the UFSA's Air Force.